Hatoshi, The Boundless Sheep
Summary The Character "Hatoshi" was created by Minus the omnipotent child. It is a genderless being whom watches over all worlds with a soft smile. She is a humble being from the World’s Beyond who only satisfies herself by watching the infinitely spanning timelines across all worlds. It is interested in so many concepts, even though she knows all of them. However, due to her immense powers, she prefers to observe from the sidelines, waiting for an opportunity to give herself away. Many high-dimensional beings from within her world, such as Exalone and Destruction, Gods of Creation and Destruction, don’t even know she’s there. She is usually not too serious, just playful and humble to others. If you make her mad however, you’ll wish you didn’t. Very few know about her, very few have ever seen her, and very few have ever standed up to her and expected to survive. The Worlds Beyond is a place with infinite universes in itself (which has beings that can control universes)*.Before the Absolute stage, there are four other higher worlds: Hell, Heaven, Divine and Realitively Absolutes. This is followed up by two higher dimensions. One is filled with Creator (Supreme) Beings that are 1-A in terms of power, called the Absolute Stage. The other is an endless space which only contains a castle. Each floor in the infinite castle has metaverse-level beings, and also contains metaversal worlds. At the top is where The Boundless Sheep lays. Come, and meet your maker... Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A l 3-B l At least High 2-A l High end 1-C l High 1-A | 0 or Impossible to Define. Name: Hatoshi “The Sheep that Transcends gods“ Sakuri Origin: World’s Beyond Gender: Genderless, looks female. Can be either/or if wished Age: Looks 20 | Older than time & existence. Classification: A sheep hybrid, The Watcher, The Galactic Sheep Overseer, Goddess of Sheep, The Sheep Who Watches, The Sheep That Transcends All Boundaries. Destructive Capacity: Large Planet/Multiple Planet in her severely sealed state (Greatly stronger than the severely sealed form of Exalone, who can basically repel a planet bigger than Earth with no problem. Hatoshi also deflected a direct blow from a A class, whom destroyed the moon easily before their encounter.) l Multi-Galaxy Level, possibly higher in her somewhat sealed state (She has destroyed multiple galaxies during a semi-spar with a D Class, who can destroy multiple Galaxies very easily . Hatoshi exchanged blows with Odin, even with the Destroyer Armor. Exchanged blows with Tion Juggernaut, and dented his armor.) l Multiverse Level i'''n her silly mode (A god class who was messing with the infinite universes below her was slapped across the world and back to its own universe.) | Complex Multiversal in her Semi Serious Mode (She took down the Embodiment of Evil within its own universe; that being could’ve destroyed a lot of the Hell Stage without difficulty. Fought Lucifer Morningstar on equal footing at his best.) '''| High Metaversal+ '''with Eternal Sheep Mode (Took down all 6 of the higher dimensional worlds in one go, and re-created them. These worlds were infinitely bigger than the infinite than the worlds below it.) | True Infinity''' with “Sheep Transcendence“ mode (Destroyed & created her entire world at least three times when she became bored, including the people within it, who some are High 1-A, with zero difficulty. She was called “Omnipotent“once, but didn’t accept the great title out of her humble attitude. The Author said that himself and Hatoshi are of equal power. To prove a point, he create a Author level representation of himself. The two fought and fought, but never could decide a victor. So, the Author wrote it to be a tie. She fought beings as powerful as The One Above All, just for sport. Hatoshi awoke Azathoth for a few minutes just to fight him, and managed to hurt him. ) Range: Planetary l Multiple Galaxies l Multiple Universe, likely higher l High Complex Multiversal l True Infinity / Endless Speed: Relativistic (An army of 2,000,000 enemies of hers was simply charging at her, to gain the title of: “The One whom Transcends all Boundaries“. They were already knocked out before they could even see her there.) | FTL + l Massively FTL + | Anything she wants | Omnipresent Durability: Multi-Planetary level | Multiple Galaxies l Multiple Universes, likely higher. | High Complex Multiversal | True Infinity / Invulnerable against any and all attacks Stamina: Endless/Irrevelant in All forms Lifting Strength: Class Y | Galactic | Infinite | Immeasurable | Can perform any lifting strength feat Striking Strength: Class XKJ |Class BXKJ | Multi-Universal | Complex Universal | True Infinity Standard Equipment: A pen that can transform into ANY weapon located through all metaverses, a fan, Gericidas & Armageddon (passive shields that can tank any physical damage and absorb it to become stronger, known as End for all Pain. Hit it with a shield, and it’ll falter. Intelligence: IQ of 500 l Nigh omniscient when in other forms, or probably omniscient (has read and memorized all metaverses and their concepts, and can freely manipulate them as she chooses.) Powers and Abilities: Complete Arsenal (Super Strength, Super Speed, Life and Death Manipulation, Perfection, l, Omnificence, Invulnerability, Omnifarious, Conceptualization, Concept Destruction/Lordship, Black Hole Manipulation, Absolute Darkness and Absolute Light. Ultimate Freezing and Ultimate Burning, Ultimate Air Manipulation, Absolute Slicing, Fate Manipulation, Imagination Manifestation, Omniscient, Omnipresence, Metapotence, Absolute Existence, Meta Summoning, Meta Event Manipulations, Ultimate Invincibility, Regeneration, Absolute Change, Omniarch, Power Negation and Immunity, Subjective Reality, Meta Power Manipulation, Meta Probability maniplation,Meta Teleportion & Metaverse Crossing, Author Authority, Infinite Supply, Casuality manipulation, Fate manipulation, Alpha Reality, Big Bang inducement and creation, Omnipathy, Omni-Slayer. Omni-Perception, Nonexistence, Absolute Will, Absolute Force Manipulation, Chronolock and Omnilock, Absolute Law, Casuality Perception, etc.) Key: Severely Sealed l Somewhat Sealed l Silly Mode l Eternal Sheep l Sheep Transcendence Natural Abilities Unrivaled combat & weapons skills: In her world, she created the concept of fighting and taught it to the others. She is so good she can probably take on people that are more powerful than her, even though that is a improbability. She watched many fighters, including ones such as : Ryu, Goku, Asura, and infinitely many more combatants, fighting before . This makes her arguably the most skilled combatant in all metaverses, so she’ll be very hard to beat. She has seen a endless amount of weapon use, so she can obviously be the best at using any weapon without even breaking a sweat. Ability Mastery: She has seen all the abilities located in the complete arsenal, knowing each one by name. So, if you don’t think she can do it, she can. Godly amount of agility and speed: She has been nimble and able to fight all the people in her world at the same time, so agility & speed are definitely not an issue. Godly Intelligence & Sherlock level perception : She has seen literally everything, so knowing something isn’t really a problem. Just by only a simple glance, she can analyze any potential moves you're going to make, and how to react to them. Weapons Gericidas: Gericidas is a superb weapon created by Hatoshi after knowing a lot about weapons, since she watched the beginning of weapon creation. It’s a very long blade, about the length of Donatello’s Bo Staff. It manipulates all the energies of life, and condenses it to pure, white energy. Just slicing it in the air will cut through reality itself. It can do just about anything, and can only be wielded by Hatoshi. It can hold it’s own againt the original Ex-Durandal Ruler, a blade whom couldn’t be stopped ( High School DXD’s Ex Durandal Ruler ) Armageddon : Armageddeon is a average sized blade, the size of a katana. This red blade is easily able to cut through anything, from concepts, to higher dimensions. This blade is a upgrade of Gericidas, whom is her primary weapon. Pen of Pens: This magical pen can transform into any weapon Hatoshi so chooses. It can honestly be any weapon, as long as it’s an existing weapon type. EX: A Keyblade, Excalibur, Armageddon, X-Blade, EX-Durandal Ruler, etc Fan: This Japanese style fan can manipulate the winds in any way.. She carries this around normally. Forms Severly Sealed State: This is a state where Hatoshi wanders around normally in. To avoid drawing attention, almost all of his power is sealed, but he still can be very dangerous to some weak people. Hatoshi can destroy several planets with ease in this state. Somewhat Sealed Form: Hatoshi actually releases a bit more of her power, realizing that the foe is a lot stronger than it would appear. His powers are almost released, but halted to a stopping point. With this power, she can destroy multiple galaxies in a instantaneous motion. Silly Mode: Her “Modes “ are slightly stronger than the other two weaker forms. In these modes, her powers were released, but she acts rather goofy and too relaxed because she feel relief that her powers are in their glory. In this mode, she can destroy infinite universes. Semi-Serious: Her serious nature comes back into play, as she tosses aside another limiter on her powers. She can destroy 6-11 dimensions with eases. Eternal Sheep Mode: She transcends to a higher point than she was before, and she is as powerful as fully powered Exalone. She can destroy high dimensional planes relatively easy in this form. Sheep Transcendence: She transcends to a beings so higher than the other 4 it isn't even funny. This is the power she had at the beginning of her world's time, that was used to do many things. She can destroy many metaverses using this level of power. Notable Attacks & Techniques: (To be edited..) “Try to Escape “: Hatoshi would conjure up a rainbow like orb, representing all the known powers in the world. It splits apart into millions of tiny beams and each home in at you. Each beam has a different power inside it, if the black one hits you, your dead, except if your immortal, then you’ll only be dead for a couple of moments. Planet Drainage: As it says, it drains the energy of the planet it’s own instantaneously. Not only that, but Hatoshi throws the energy right at the opponent. Only used in Severly Sealed State Laser of Variety: (Hatoshi got the idea from Darkseid’s Omega Beams ) : She points two fingers at the being whom she’s fighting, and it could have a endless variation.It can also have a endless amount of destructive capacity, from weakest to strongest basically. Creation Style, Earth: As it exactly says, Hatoshi can create a environment identical to Earth to where she reigns supreme. She was interested in it after seeing Kaguya Otsutsuki make Volcanic variation of this. Big Bang Rasengan: As it foretells, she creates the energys of both universal creation and wind to shape them, and create a Rasengan that can shake and shatter concepts and reality. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Good Characters Category:Cheap Character Category:Higher Being Category:Swordsman Category:Neutral Character Category:Characters